The aftermath
by doc boy
Summary: Simba is feeling guilty about daring Nala to come with him to that eplephant grave yard so she tries to cheer him up...


The aftermath

This is my first Lion King fic, so please go easy on me if it didn't come out so good. Thank you. It takes place in the evening of the day where Nala and Simba go to that elephant grave yard and almost get killed.

I do not own the movie lion king

He can't stop blaming himself. He dared Nala to go with him to that elephant grave yard and he almost got them killed. When they were climbing that mountain of bones and he saw she was in danger, he immediately ran to her rescue without any hesitation, considering the fact that it was very dangerous for him. But still… he almost got himself and his best friend killed. He knew he liked her. As a friend that is. But deep down… he was beginning to think he developed feelings for her. She just has this cute face and those pretty eyes… and her voice… oh her voice how it made him melt…

It was now evening and all the lions have gone to sleep. Well, all except for him. He just lay there staring at the wall of the cave. He sighed sadly…

"Hi Simba" he heard a girl's voice say softly behind him. It was Nala. She lay down beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked and put her face next to his

Simba just sighed again and said sadly

"I just can't stop blaming myself for almost getting us killed today… if you would have gotten killed and I would have survived, I would have never forgiven myself for it… you're my best friend Nala… you mean a lot to me…"

Nala just smiled and put her face closer to his and said to him softly

"_Hey… you know when I wasn't able to climb that mountain of bones and you came to my rescue, that was very brave and sweet of you… if you wouldn't have helped me I probably won't be here now… I owe that to you… I owe my life to you Simba…" _she smiled and then hesitated. She then leaned closer towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said to him

"You're great you know that? You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for…" she smiled again

Simba was touched by what Nala said

"You really mean that Nala?" he asked with hope in his eyes and voice

Nala nodded and said

"Yes. I do."

They both smiled and Simba said

"Thanks Nala… you have no idea how much that means to me…" he smiled as she smiled too and said

"It was my pleasure Simba… you know I'm happy to help you…" she smiled again as he smiled too as he embraced her into a big, warm and loving hug…

_"You know something Simba?" _asked Nala

_"What?..."_ he asked

"Lately I kinda developed feelings for you… it's this warm, happy and fuzzy feeling… when I spend time with you, I feel happy, I feel whole… and I just feel… like I'm the happiest I could ever be when I'm with you… do you feel the same way?" she asked with hope in her eyes and voice.

Simba just smiled and said to her

"Not only that I feel the same way I feel it a million times as much…" they both smiled, separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Their faces were now getting closer and closer to each other until their lips met into a soft yet loving and shy passionate kiss… once they separated they looked each other in the eyes and Nala said happily

"This feeling that I have for you… I don't know what it's called… but I think I will call it love… does that sound good to you Simba?"

"Yes. It does…" they both smiled and hugged each other and Nala said happily

_"I'm glad to hear it…" _

They both smiled again as they found themselves drifting to sleep in the cutest way imaginable…

They each had their arm on each other's back and their faces and bodies were close to each other… they would soon fall asleep, only to wake up to a very happy tomorrow…

The next morning…

Almost all the lions have left the cave except for Simba, Nala, and Mufasa who has just woken up. He got up, opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He then saw his son Simba and Nala sleeping while snuggling each other. He just smiled and chuckled to himself. He then walked towards them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek which luckily didn't wake them up and walked out of the cave…

22 years later…

Simba and Nala were now adults and were still a very happy couple… we rejoin our two love birds when they go to drink some water from the lake…

Simba sighed once he finished drinking

"Ah… that felt good…"

Nala finished drinking too and said

"Yeah it sure did…"

They both smiled

Later that day…

Simba and Nala were sitting on the grass and were watching a beautiful sunset… they had their heads leaning on each other and just when the sun disappeared behind the horizon Simba said

"Nala, what would you say if I offered you to be my wife?"

Nala just smiled and said

"I'd be delighted to be your wife Simba…"

They both smiled and kissed each other on the lips again and just lay beside each there on the grass and slowly drifted to sleep, only to wake up to a very happy and fulfilling life of being a married couple… married to the guy/girl of their dreams… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah….

Several months later…

Simba was sitting on the edge of the cliff and just enjoyed the view. Nala came up to him and said

"Simba?"

He turned around and said

"Yeah honey?"

"I think you're going to be a father…" she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded and said

"Yes…"

That's fantastic Nala. Just fantastic…" he said and smiled and gave her a warm and loving hug as she hugged him back and said

"I know simba… I know…" they both smiled due to her last remark and continued to hug each other lovingly.

Several months later…

Simba and Nala were in the cave and Nala has just given birth to a baby girl cub.

"She's so cute…" said Nala.

"Not as cute as you are Nala…" said Simba as they both smiled due to his last remark and kissed each other on the lips again and looked at their little new born cub.

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Simba

"I don't Simba. What do you think we should call her?" asked Nala

"Hmmm..." Said Simba

"How about Lily? That's a nice name don't you think?" he asked

"I think it's a beautiful name Simba…" said Nala

"Alright then… we will call her Lily…" said Simba as they both smiled once again and kissed each other on the lips…

Rafiki then came into the cave

"It is time…" he said as Simba and Nala nodded as Rafiki picked up the new born cub and they all walked out towards the edge of the cliff. Once there, Simba stood there with his wife Nala and his two parents. (In this story Mufasa doesn't die) Rafiki then took Lily and raised her into the air as everyone bowed down to the future queen

"Congratulations son…" said Mufasa and smiled as he snuggled his son's face with his as the animals below the cliff kept roaring with happiness and pride

Nala and Simba were now as happy as they could ever be… and so were their parents and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah….

And they lived happily ever after

The End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
